el nuevo heroe de todo el mundo
by pablo jose
Summary: .


Para Makoto Yamamoto aquella situación no era nueva , más de una vez aquellos tipos le habían emboscado para atracarle .

Pero aun asi , aun sabiendo que la probabilidad de que lo volvieran a atacar era muy amplia sentia que no podia hacer gran cosa , lo mas logico en esas circunstancias seria acudir a las autoridades , pero la chica que le gustaba era la hija del comisario y Makoto tenía la absurda idea de que pedir ayuda le haria parecer debil y por consiguiente le haria "perder puntos" con su padre .

si bien el comisario tenia una gran fama por ser un tipo muy duro y exigente con sus hombres habia llegado a ser quien era por su afan de ayudar a la gente de a pie y lo mas probable era que no le recriminara nada a Makoto . Pero el miedo que tenia de fallar a su posible suegro le paralizaba aun mas que el ataque de aquellos abusones .

Era una situacion desesperada desde luego , cualquier hombre en su lugar habria llegado al limite y habria hecho alguna locura pero Makoto tenia cierta ventaja aunque estaba firmemente apegado a la realidad a su mente en ciertas circunstancias le daba por fantasear y tenia la esperanza de que algún heroe anónimo , algien que se encontrara en su situacion puniera fin a la vida delictiva de aquellos tipos ...

Y asi fue ( aunque no como el esperaba ), aquel dia sucedio algo fuera de lo comun. Un tipo bastante raro surgio de la nada , tenia botas rojas un pantalon de chandal ajustado azul un calzon encima del mismo de color rojo , la camiseta la componian dos piezas de color azul y verde ...

Por un momento le dio la sensacion de que su heroe de la infancia " ultra heroe" habia traspasdo su mundo y venido al suyo para defenderle de aquella situación ... al cabo de poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que no era él

, no por que no estubiera siendo capaz , mas bien al contrario estaba demostrando tener una habilidad acrobatica muy poco usal a nivel olimpico e incluso superior , no obstante ( y como es obvio ) aquel hombre carecia de superfuerza y no era capaz de girar tan rapido como un tornado , y anque en cierto modo si lanzaba rayos , no eran rayos como tal , eran una suerte de espectaculo de luces que sirvio para aturdir ligeramente a los malechores , anque no de manera tan acertada pues no vio venir un puñetazo de uno de ellos hasta ese momento apenas le habian tocado pero aquel golpe le sirvio a Makoto para comprobar que egectivamente no era Gō Tarō quien se ocultaba tras la mascara ( la mascara-casco se habia caido tras ese golpe ) .

Ese hecho parecia haber molestado bastante a nuestro heroe particular pues la pelea que estaba durando unos minutos a penas la finalizo en menos de un minuto .

Tras terminar la pelea el hombre misterioso que habia salvado a Makoto se dispuso a recrear una escena tipica de heroe clasico marchandose sin mirar atras .Makoto tras lo sucedido se encontraba perplejo, hecho un breve vistazo al suelo donde estaba la mascara con una raja amplia en la mitad de la misma , motivo sin duda de la furia que acorto el tiempo de la pelea , acto seguido Makoto alzo la vista y dijo:

\- es .. espera un momento por favor ..¿ quien eres ? - el héroe se detuvo tal como pidio Makoto y giro la cabeza lo justo para ver su perfil izquierdo , tras eso solto cierta risita picara algo asi como un " ejeee..." y le contesto ( dando se entonces la vuelta y caminando hacia Makoto) :

\- me llamo shinnosuke nohara tengo veinticinco y soy chef especializado en pimiento , de pequeño era la comida que mas odiaba pero mi madre hacia tantos platos de pimiento y de tantas maneras distintas que aprendi a distinguirlas e incluso a cocinarlos ...ironicamente es casi lo unico que como ahora ...toma un vale para que vayas al restaurante , y ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme voy a la comic con para interpretar a ultraheroe ...wuajajaja...wuajaja ...- dijo interpretando a la perfeccion la risa y la pose de ultraheroe , y entonces se dispuso a irse no sin antes decir una ultima cosa - a .. te puedes quedar el casco si quieres , es mi favorito pero no creo que me de tiempo a arreglarlo y creo que tengo alguno de presupuesto en la feria ..

\- presupuesto ?.. no querreas decir repuesto ? - le corrigio Makoto

\- si ...eso ... - dijo shinnosuke nohara , sin hacerle demasiado caso pues tenia prisa y se estaba alejando agitando la mano a modo de despedida .

Makoto tenia un cumulo de emociones muy diversas mientras volvia a casa , estaba emocionado , temblando ,pensando como serian las cosas a partir de ese instante , pero habia un pensamiento que se imponia a los demas ...juraria que ya habia oido el nombre de aquel chaval antes ,entonces lo Vio en una libreria habia en el escaparate un comic llamado " las aventuras del cerdito valiente " su autor era

shinnosuke nohara.


End file.
